The sum of $2$ consecutive integers is $189$. What is the first number in this sequence?
Solution: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1) = 189$ $2x + 1= 189$ $2x = 188$ $x = 94$ Thus, the first number is $94$.